1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved thermometer characterized by the fact that it measures infrared radiation emitted from body tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Measuring body temperature by detecting infrared radiation from the tissue of body cavities is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,106. As hereinafter appears, the present apparatus is a considerable improvement over the structure and method disclosed in said patent.
Previous devices suffer from inaccuracies due to thermal artifacts and drift of IR and ambient sensors.
Various devices for measuring infrared radiation have been used and disclosed. However, the present invention provides a very accurate, specialized instrument useful in obtaining body temperatures of hospital and clinic patients, the details of which are not known to exist in the art so far as applicant is aware.